Vacation Time
by YunYun64
Summary: The rookies has been working hard for the past few years, Tsunade and the sensei thought that maybe they need a rest. And so they plan a vacation, two weeks at the hot spring. Pairing: SasuHina, NejiTen, SakuNaru, ShikaIno, and more coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation Time.**

**A/N:** Hiya! I'm soooooooo sorry for deleting this story and making everyone wait for it to come back! I read the story over and it was very bad written so I thought it over and rewrite it. But there is a twist to it, I think you already know this when you read the summary. I hope that this time it'll be better then the last, now enough talking you're probably angry at me right now. So I'll shut it and start typing! Oh yeah I forgot to metion, Sasuke didn't run away to Orochimaru yet! So yeah…

**Summary: **The rookies has been working hard for the past few years, Tsunade and the sensei thought that maybe they need a rest. And so they plan a vacation, two weeks at the hot spring. They all hope that during this break nothing going to happen no test, or mission or anything. But what if it all went down when someone attack them during their last week?? Let find out shall we. Pairings: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen. More on the way!

**Warning:** Bad grammar and spelling!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…blah, blah, blah…we all know that. If I did Sakura would die and so will Itachi. But I do own my ocs and the country that I made up…!

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: What this?**

It was a normal day at Konoha, everyone was doing what they always do. Well it was normal until Naruto came into the picture talking excitedly. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto has just came back after a long term mission. Sasuke, and Sakura were both worn out while Naruto were being his normal self happily skipping through the street.

"Kakashi-sensei could we go and get some ramen? I'm starving right now!" Naruto said, but it was more like yelling through everyone ears. Kakashi just stare down at Naruto smiling, well you can't really know since his mask was covering his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto while Sakura whacked him on the head for yelling. Naruto start whining while holding his head.

"Naruto, we'll get some ramen after we report to the Hokage. Okay?" Kakashi said, while reading his grown up book. Naruto look at him and nodded excitedly, Sakura sigh and look away from the two then to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, would you…um…would you like to hang out with me after when we give Tsunade-sama the report?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke with a tiny blush on her face. Sasuke sigh and glared at her, he was sick and tired of her trying to asked him out every day.

"No…and stop asking me out, you know well enough that I will always say no to you" Sasuke said in his icy cold voice. Sakura look down sadly with tear in her eyes threaten to fall any second. Naruto then shot his head toward Sasuke and glared at him, and went over to comfort the now crying Sakura. Sasuke didn't seem to be effected by Naruto glared, he ignored the two and start walking again. Kakashi sigh at the scene even though he has his book right in front of his face.

About fifteen minutes later the four were in front of the hokage tower, they all headed toward the hokage office. With Sakura still sniffling in Naruto's arms, Sasuke walking with his hand in pocket, and Kakashi reading his book. They were in front of the hokage's door after 5 minutes, Kakashi about to knock on the door when a 'come in' was heard on the other side of the door. Kakashi was surprised but you cant see it since the mask was covering it. He open the door to reveal the other rookies standing there with their sensei. Next to Hinata's team were the sand sibling. Sakura looks up and suddenly jump out of Naruto's arms, Naruto seem sad for a moment then straighten up when he notice the other rookies staring at them.

"Ahem…well then now that you're all here, I have an important announcement for you all…" Tsunade said, look at the rookies and sensei in front of her. Seeing no question, she then continued, "I have notice that you all has been working hard. And so the sensei and I has thought about it and let you go on a vacation. But of course the sensei will not be coming along, instead the sand sibling will be coming instead". Now the rookies were curious, what a fun trip this going to be. No sensei, that mean no rules. They were going to have fun, but what was running through their head were 'Where are we going?'.

"As you're all wondering where you're all headed, well let me answer that." Kakashi said, still has his book in hand. The rookies turn to him along with the sand sibling, they stare at him with a questioning look. "Ok, ok well the hokage here is letting you twelve stay at the famous hot spring in the waterfall country". The rookies look at him with a shocked expression, well not all of them. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shino didn't seem to be affected by that news, they just stare at him with a bored expression. You can't tell if Shino was shocked or bored due to his shade and his high collar shirt.

"The hot spring in the waterfall country? Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're letting us go there. This really paid up to the mission we go on!" Sakura said in excitement, her eyes were sparkle in interest. Ino then join in the squealing contest, the two went on for sometime till Tsunade clear her throat. They settle down and look at the hokage in embarrassment.

"Well then now that you're done, I would like each of you to take these and pack up…" Tsunade said, while holding twelve tickets with their name on each one. The rookies and the sand sibling went up and took the tickets that has their name on it and went back to their spot. With that done Tsunade look up at the rookies then start talking again, "Well then, you may leave to pack up. And remember this, you need to be at the front gates by tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. Or else the carriages will leave without you. Understood?"

"Understood, Tsunade-sama", that was their answer before being kick out of the room by Tsunade. They all head out of the tower smiling widely, well not Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, or Shino. They all separate to their own home with many thing in mind.

------------------------------------

**Naruto's pov.**

I though about heading home to pack up, but then my stomach growl. I knew right away that I'm hungry, just then I remember the promise Kakashi made with me. I slap my forehead for forgetting it. Now I'm going to have to pay for my own ramen, I sigh and start to head toward the ramen shop when I notice Iruka-sensei was heading toward me waving. I wave back while smiling. Why was Iruka-sensei here anyway, could it be that he heading toward the hokage tower. Who know, just as Iruka-sensei about to pass me, he stop in front of me smiling. I stop too, looking up at him with a questioning look.

"Hi Naruto, where are you heading?" Iruka-sensei asked me, I look at him then smile widely. He must have realize that I am heading toward the ramen shop when he look away laughing nervously. I laugh at his reaction before answering him.

"I'm head toward the ramen shop for some ramen…since I'm kinda hungry" I said, but my stomach betrayed me. My stomach start growling loudly, I blush in embarrassment. I look away shyly and Iruka-sensei laugh at me. Which cause me to blush even more.

"Well then let me treat you…I have nothing to do anyway." Iruka-sensei said, looking at me while smiling. I look at him happily but with a questioning look on. He nodded and I start jumping up and down as we head toward the ramen shop.

**End of pov.**

-------------------------------------

**Sasuke's pov.**

After I has got out of the tower, I headed toward the training ground. There was nothing to do at home anyways, so I wanted to train instead. On my way there I could sense my fan girl charka behind me. It's was starting to annoy me, why won't they ever leave me alone? There were other guys who is much better looking then I am…well maybe not…but still why won't they go and stalk someone else. Just then I heard some rustle in the bushes, I knew right away it was one of my fan girl getting ready to jump on me. But I was wrong when a raven hair girl walk out, she weren't different from many other girls in the village. The only different thing was that she wore a big heavy coat over her body, so it was hard to make out what her body was like.

I remember seeing her from somewhere, what was her name again…Hyuuga Hinami?…no it couldn't be…Hyuuga Hina?? No…it was something along that line…Hyuuga Hinata….that right Hyuuga Hinata…What was she doing here anyway, weren't she heading home with her team mates? Why do I care anyway, not like I likes her. What on earth am I thinking. Just then she look up, then I notice there was a blush on her face. I wanted to laugh right there but I can't since my fan girl was here.

"Ano…g-gomen…I-I-I'm sorry f-for I-interrupting y-you…I-I'll be l-leaving now" the girl said as she stumble to get away, she was about to trip but luckily I got there in time before she fell flat on her face. I notice that her face were much redder then before, it has went from a tiny blush into a red tomato face. I knew if I don't let go anytime soon she'll probably faint right away. So I let go and she thanks me many times before running away probably to drop on her bed and sleep. Or just running home to cool herself down. Who know, but one thing for sure, my fan girl is furious and they'll probably going to kill the poor girl. Oh well…might as well get back to training.

**End of pov.**

--------------------------------------

**Sakura's pov.**

When I was out of the tower I make sure that Sasuke didn't see me so I could follow him. I notice that he was jumping from tree to tree heading toward the training ground. I follow him all the way there till he stop and start training. I watch him intensely, for some reason I feel as though he know that I'm here. And probably other girls that has follow him here. Don't they know that Sasuke-kun is mine, just then I heard some rustle from the bushes on the left. I look over and notice that Sasuke was looking too. Just then Hyuuga Hinata, the most shyest girl in the whole village walk out.

She was blushing as usual, but what could she probably be doing here. There was no way she's spying on my Sasuke too, would she? Nah, she doesn't look like the type who would do that. Plus she not good with hiding anyways. Then she look up at him and start to blush, then she start stuttering out an apologies before walking off. She was about to fell flat on her face until my Sasuke ran over and catch her just in time. I was on the verge to scream right now, how could my Sasuke touch Hinata, this is just not fair. He never catch me like that when I fell flat on my face.

Hinata look like she was about to faint but lucky for her Sasuke-kun has let go, she start apologising and ran off. I am going to find Hinata and ask her what on earth is she doing there, acting all innocent in front of my Sasuke. She going to get alright, I'm not letting her get away with this. I got off the branch that I been hiding on and ran off to find Hinata.

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------

**A/N:** there you have it! Chapter 1! I'm so happy that I finish it, I still think that it was bad. Well it's still up to you, please tell me what you guys think in your PM. Well, I will post Band Problem chapter 1 when I have time, I'm starting on it soon. So don't worry! Now remember to R&R ! Now all I have to do is wait for the comment and I'll start writing again :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation Time.**

**A/N:** Oh mii gosh! I finally finished typing up chapter two! After so many tries (and wait for my Beta to check it over), I feel so bad for keeping you all waiting! T.T Aniihow for now this chapter will still stay with the POVs since most of you want me to type up the other character's POV (Especially for Hinata XD). But no worries! The next chapter will be the beginning of their adventure! So no worries the story will get more interesting soon enough (:

**Summary: **The rookies has been working hard for the past few years, Tsunade and the sensei thought that maybe they need a rest. And so they plan a vacation, two weeks at the hot spring. They all hope that during this break nothing going to happen no test, or mission or anything. But what if it all went down when someone attack them during their last week?? Let find out shall we. Pairings: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen. More on the way!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto what so ever! Even if I did it would turn out a mess, or Sakura and Itachi might end up dead or torture badly o.o

**Warning: **Slight grammar and spelling mistake. (but I guess with the help of my Beta it turn out a little better) And the characters might seem a little bit OOCs so please bare with me!

------------------------------------------

_**Last time on Vacation time…in Sakura's pov.**_

_Hinata look like she was about to faint but lucky for her Sasuke-kun has let go, she start apologising and ran off. I am going to find Hinata and ask her what on earth is she doing there, acting all innocent in front of my Sasuke. She going to get alright, I'm not letting her get away with this. I got off the branch that I been hiding on and ran off to find Hinata._

**Chapter 2: What this? (Part 2)**

**Ino's Pov.**

After the little meeting everyone has left for their home to packed up. I did the same with my team, we separated when we were nearing our home. On the way home many thing was on my mind I couldn't seem to get rid of it, what bothering me most was why Sakura and Naruto seem so close when they were at the Hokage office. It seem like Sasuke-kun has turn her down yet again, I guess this time she has enough and went for Naruto. Those two idiots match each other perfectly, but then again loud mouth with loud mouth would be a very bad combo.

'_Why do I care anyway, it Sakura's own problem. Right now I have to think of what to bring first…Bring yourself together Ino! Forget about other things!'_ I thought to myself, after a while of arguing with myself my mind drifted off to him, the person I has a crush on for so long. _'What does he see in her? I'm much better then her! Argh, just thinking about them pissed me off! Forget them Ino! You can find a better man then him…' _I thought as I went into my house. Sighing, I force the picture of the two out of my mind and went up to my room to packed up.

**End of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**Shikamaru's Pov.**

After that long and boring conversation we were finally dismissed, when we all left for home it seem Ino is troubled by something. She was spacing out a lots, I was a little worried but there no way I'm asking that loud mouth what wrong. But I got to admitted the more she stayed quiet the more she worried me, I wish Chouji would stop eating and asked her what wrong.

'_What could it be that make her so worried? Maybe she just surprised by the fact that Sakura seem a little too close with Naruto earlier. Hmm…that could be it.'_ I thought, not long after we have to separated for home. I thought about going to my favourite spot to relaxed a bit before going but decided against it since it was getting late and mother would be worried if I came home late yet again. With that out of my mind I left for home early then usually, dad probably still out drinking again. Troublesome old man.

**End of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**Chouji's Pov.**

After the meeting with everyone, we all left home. As usual Shikamaru was deep in thought, but Ino seem quieter then usual. That really unlike her, what could have cause her to be so troubled? _'Could it be that Sakura was close to Naruto instead of Sasuke? Or could it be that Shikamaru was flirting with Temari?_(A/N: Shikamaru weren't flirting! Or did he?)' I thought, but I could be wrong, who knows Ino is Ino there no one who understand her beside herself.

After a few minutes we all separated for our own way, while I headed toward the store near my house to buy some chips before the trip. Everyone seem so excited, I don't know what so excited about a trip to a spring? All we'll ever do there is stay in a hot springs, there nothing there to do anyway. But I could be wrong since I never been to a spring before…Oh well. I paid for my chips and left home to packed up, I can't help but feel somewhat excited about tomorrow.

**End of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**Hinata's Pov (A/N: The long awaited pov that most of you has been waiting for XP).**

After the meeting with the Hokage everyone has left home including my team. I admitted I was a little jealous when I saw Naruto-kun holding Haruno-san like that, I wish I was the one who was in his arms not her. But then again maybe something has happened between the three, who knows. I bid goodbyes to my team mates and headed toward the training ground, I don't want to go home right now. If I did I'll probably be hearing father yelling yet again, and Neji-nii-san warning.

I made my way toward the training ground quietly, but nearing a bush I made my way out only to notice a raven hair boy standing before me, it was none other the Uchiha Sasuke-san. I was probably interrupting him with his training, I took a noticed of other charka around the place. It was probably Uchiha-san's fans, it would be wise of me to leaved before anything worse happen.

"Ano…g-gomen…I-I-I'm sorry f-for I-interrupting y-you…I-I'll be l-leaving now" I said, half stuttering. '_Oh no, I'm stuttering again. He probably think I'm weird, Ahh I better leave now before I make a fool out of myself!'_ I thought before clumsily stumble away. But unlucky for me I trip, but before I knew it the pain didn't come someone has caught me before I fell. Slowly open my eyes, Uchiha-san face was inches away from mine which caused me to blushed many shade of red. After a few seconds he let me go and I thanked him before running away for my house. When I arrived home my heart was beating faster then it would when I'm around Naruto-kun. _'There's no way I like Uchiha-san...there's no way I could have! Calm down Hinata just go take a nice long bath and calm yourself down. You have to wake up early tomorrow so calm down!' _I thought as I made my way up to room for a nice long bath.

**Eng of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**Shino's Pov.**

After the meeting everyone has left home, as usually Kiba was chatting away while Hinata just blushed and nodded quietly to whatever he got to say. It seem that Hinata was troubled by the fact that Sakura and Naruto was a little to close with each other, everyone seem troubled. But I must admitted it, it's weird to see the two close to each other.

After a while we all bid goodbyes and left home, I, myself, headed toward my favourite spot to catch a few of those rare bugs I been looking for. It took a while but I manage to caught a few, when I was finished it was already dark so I left home, arriving home I left for my room right away to put away the new bugs and packed up before dinner.

**End of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**Kiba's Pov.**

Woot! After that long meeting we finally get to go home! I was so excited that I almost didn't noticed Hinata worried look, even though she acted like should would normally me and Shino noticed it either way. Must be because of that stupid Naruto, I wonder why he and that Sakura were so close before? Maybe because Sasuke has turn her down yet again. Oh well not my problem.

As we bid goodbyes I notice that both Hinata and Shino are head for training, yet again. Akamaru and I are headed toward our own little training spot where only me and Akamaru knows of. We trained until it was dawn and left home to packed up, it was a tiring day but I am still excited about tomorrow.

**End of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**Temari's Pov.**

After we all left the tower I told my siblings that I'm going shopping so I won't be home anytime soon, they all left without saying a word, yet again. Those two are so annoying, yet I have to deal with them everyday. Today is such a weird day, Haruno and Uzumaki seem closer then before, it was just plain weird. But who would bother worrying over the two.

That shop keeper is so annoying! Talking all the time, why couldn't she just leave me alone? The sooner I leave this shop the better, after my little shopping I left for the hotel my siblings and I are staying at. They're probably packing up right now, whatever tomorrow going to be a day to look forward to. I never been to a hot spring before I wonder what they have there. I guess we'll see tomorrow. It took a while to walk from where I was to the hotel so I took my time to look around, when I finally arrived back the desk manager geeted me as I went over to the stairs. I too greet him with a smile before leaving for my room.

**End of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**Gaara's Pov.**

Finally that boring meeting is over. What a waste of time going to a spring for a break? Whatever at least no work for a few weeks. What with Temari she seem to be deep in thought yet again, must be because of that Nara. Naruto and Haruno seem close today something must have happened between the two. Doesn't matter anyways.

Ahh, seem like Temari going shopping again. Whatever I'm going back to that hotel and meditated. Geez why won't Kankurou ever shut his mouth, he talked too much for his own good. I want to get back to that hotel as soon as possible his talking is starting to pissed me off. Not long after we were back, finally some alone time.

**End of Pov. (A/N: Srry if Gaara seem a little OOC!)**

------------------------------------------

**Kankurou's Pov.**

Ahh, at last the meeting is over I can't wait for tomorrow there probably going to be a lots of hot girls there at the spring. I can't wait for it! Temari seem a little out of it today I wonder what happened to her this time. Maybe because do Haruno and Uzumaki, or maybe it because of that Shikamaru she seem interested in him. But he not interested in her anyway.

Gaara seem a little pissed maybe I should stop talking, but then again it fun seeing the two pissed off. Temari going shopping again, that leave me and Gaara to go back the hotel alone again. Ahh, at last Gaara is truly pissed. At least we're at hotel now, time to packed my puppets for this trip, it would be boring with out it. I can't wait for tomorrow, what an excited day. With that I left for my own room to prepare for tomorrow.

**End of Pov.**

------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Woot! It finally finished! Sorry if it seem to only evolved around Sakura and Naruto, but that's the only surprising events happening so far! Aniihow I hope you enjoy reading this! (: I will try and update again soon, when I have time of course. Band Problem Chapter two will be update as soon as I have time to type it. It'll probably take another week or two before it is writen and upload. Now remember to review and tell me whether or not you like it kk? R&R! R&R! Read & Review, your reviews mean a lots to me so please review so I can update quicker (:


End file.
